Physical models of proteins have been proven useful in science classrooms at the high school, undergraduate and graduate levels. These models become discovery tools in the hands of students, turning the abstract concepts of molecular structure and function into something real. Unfortunately, the current method of producing these models, by rapid prototyping in a one-at-a-time process, is too costly to allow the widespread dissemination of models in an educational setting. Therefore, the goal of this project is to develop the technology needed to produce physical models of proteins by a novel injection molding process. We will address two problems that currently prevent the production of low cost physical models of proteins by injection molding. First, we will develop the ability to "unfold" the complex geometry of a protein into an unfolded state that is amenable to injection molding. Second, we will further develop PHAST, a proprietary rapid tooling method that creates hardened metal injection molding tools by a process involving mold masters created by rapid prototyping, and a series of casting steps involving ceramic materials and powdered metal. These two innovations will be applied to the creation of a physical model of the MHC protein complex by injection molding.